


Tell the World, I'm Coming Home

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, GFY, Happy Family, Short, The importance of Names, clone feels, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lawquane, eh? You must be old Jer's son, then!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell the World, I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lovely chat with All-Stars-Burn-As-One on Tumblr this evening, and it spawned this.
> 
> I would like to point out that I NEVER HAD THESE FEELS BEFORE THIS IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ^^
> 
> (Also I borrowed I bit of your dialogue, let me know if you want me to change that.)

“Lawquane, eh?”  
  
Cut looked up from where he was searching his pocket for the last few credits he needed to pay for the new seeds Suu had asked him to pick up on his trip into town. Across the low counter, the Weequay merchant gave him a long, searching look for moment, and Cut felt his heart stutter in his chest, the old panic welling back up.  
  
_I can’t be sent back. I won’t go back, I won’t!_  
  
The Weequay smiled suddenly, revealing a few missing teeth, and laughter lines at his eyes. “You must be old Jer’s son, then!”  
  
He reached out, catching both of Cut’s hands in his own, and shook them profusely. “Good to meet you, lad. I was a friend of Jer’s for years.”  
  
Cut blinked, the realization of what had just happened taking a second to sink in. A grin spread across his face, and he found he was helpless to stop its progress.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I am.”  
  
“How’s Suu doing? I haven’t seen her ‘round here lately.”  
  
Somehow, still grinning like an idiot, Cut fumbled his way through the rest of the conversation, assuring the man that yes, Suu was fine, so were the kids, and yes, of course, he’d tell her to stop by next time she was in town. Then, clutching his purchases tight to his chest, Cut slipped out of the tiny shop, the Weequay’s, Tan’ar’s, warm farewell still ringing in his ears.  
  
He spent most of the trip home in a daze. Home, and it was home now, he realized with a jolt, home and safe and all things good in the world, was warm and inviting when he finally arrived, soft light glowing in the windows. When Cut opened the door, he was greeted by two voices, dual shrieks of excitement.  
  
“Daddy!”  
  
“Daddy’s home!”  
  
At Shaeeah and Jek’s shouts, Suu looked up from where she was sitting at the table. The smile that spread across her lips when her eyes landed on Cut was nothing short of heart-stopping, and Cut suddenly found himself rooted to the spot.  
  
It was still so hard to believe that this, all of this, was real. He had a wife he adored, who loved him back, and had allowed him to be a part of the lives of her children. Her wonderful, wonderful children, _their_ children, who called him ‘Daddy’ and loved him, and by all the seas, Cut would do anything for those kids. For his kids. He would never go back to the war, but he would if it meant his kids would be safe.  
  
And he had a home. He had a name. Cut Lawquane. Never again would he have to parrot out a number, each clinical edge cutting at his tongue as it rolled off, polluting the air around him.  
  
_“Oh, you must be old Jer’s son, then!”_  
  
For the first time in his short life, Cut finally realized what it was like to _be_ someone.  
  
Across the room, Suu’s expression flicker, morphing into a concerned frown as she rose from her seat.  
  
“Cut? What’s wrong?”  
  
Cut blinked, and realized he had still not moved from the door way. Then, with a start, he realized there were hot tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
When he didn’t answer right away, Suu took a few step closer, and suddenly Cut found the ability to move again, striding across the room and wrapping her in his arms, holding her close.  
  
“Cut?” Suu asked again, softer, sliding one hand into his hair as Cut pressed his face into her shoulder.  
  
“I’m okay,” he mumbled, and then the giddy realization hit him that he really was. He began to laugh, tears still sliding down his face and soaking the shoulder of his wife’s shirt. “I’m okay. I’m so, so much better than okay.”  
  
He pulled back enough to meet Suu’s eyes. Joy, pure and strong, was coursing through his veins. “I introduced myself to someone today, and he immediately associated me with your father! Even though I’m not Twi’lek! Suu, he just―” He stopped, struggling to find the right words to explain the feeling of freedom in his chest. He felt like there had been chains he couldn’t see, holding him tied to the ground, and they had shattered. He felt like he could fly. “He just accepted me as part of your family!”  
  
Suu’s smile was a mirror of his own, and the love was shining in her eyes hurt it was so strong. Cut gave in to urge, wrapping his around her waist and spinning her around in the air, both of them laughing.  
  
“I just…kriff, I love you so much!” He laughed, spinning her once more for good measure, and then settling her back down on the ground and pulled her in for a kiss. He was still crying, still shaking a little, but Cut could not remember a time he had ever been as happy as he was in that moment.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered against Suu’s lips, resting their foreheads gently together, “Thank you for giving me this. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_.”  
  
“Mommy? Daddy?”  
  
Cut looked down to see Shaeeah and Jek standing at their feet, staring up, and felt new tears well up.  
  
“Did something happen?” Shaeeah asked. Letting go of Suu, Cut knelt down and hugged the two children tight, his smile widening as he felt them both cuddling closer.  
  
“Daddy’s just…really happy,” he managed, still feeling a little choked up. “I love you two so much, you know that?”  
  
“We love you too, Daddy!” Jek’s voice was little muffed, and it made Cut hug them all the tighter.  
  
Cut had never been all that inclined to religion. Some brothers were, choosing to follow the Mando’ade Resol’nare, while others, the odd, almost religion of the Kaminoans who created them. Others still chose to cast their belief in the tangled, mish-mashed religion that was known only to clones, one that took on pieces of others as they were discovered.  
  
Cut had never found solace in any of those, had never believed in a higher power, or even given much stock to the Jedi’s talk of the Force, other than the things he had seen with his own eyes. But there, in that moment, with his family, with his name, in the warmth and light of the tiny farmhouse, Cut Lawquane sent out a silent prayer to anyone or anything that might be listening.  
  
_Thank you. Thank you._  
  
_I will die, before I let anything hurt them. I swear._


End file.
